05 Kwietnia 2006
05.00 Moda na sukces (2788, 2789) - telenowela 05.40 Wstaje dzień - magazyn 05.45 Wpisani w krajobraz - magazyn 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? - magazyn poranny 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Wyjście na zakupy 08.20 Prosto w oczy - program publicystyczny Moniki Olejnik (powt.) 08.35 Cedric (76): Nauka pływania - serial animowany, Francja 08.50 Krecik (16): Krecik i zapałki - serial animowany 08.55 Andy Pandy - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 09.00 Domisie: "Przedrzeźnianie - program dla dzieci 09.30 Łatek (94): Nigdy więcej wojny - serial animowany, Hiszpania 09.55 Don Matteo 3 (5): Zakładnik - serial sensacyjny 10.55 Wielki świat małych odkrywców: Rodzić po ludzku - program dla dzieci 11.15 Telezakupy 11.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1075) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Plebania (680) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 13.25 Okazja (18): Urodziny Wieśka - serial komediowy 13.50 Na celowniku - magazyn 14.05 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią - magazyn 14.25 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 14.50 Był taki dzień: 5 kwietnia - felieton 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Warto kochać (35) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Moda na sukces (2790, 2791) - telenowela 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Na celowniku - magazyn 17.35 Klan (1080) - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Plebania (685) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tabaluga- serial animowany, Niemcy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.20 Okruchy życia: Zły sen - thriller, USA 1999 21.55 Po prostu pytam - widowisko 22.35 Był taki dzień: 5 kwietnia - felieton 22.40 Prosto w oczy - program publicystyczny Moniki Olejnik 22.55 Wiadomości 23.05 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie (2) - magazyn 23.15 Akademia policyjna - serial dokumentalny, Polska 23.40 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 00.05 Danton - dramat historyczny, Francja/Polska 1983 02.15 Rzeczy i ludzie: Mali - serial dokumentalny, Francja/Niemcy 02.40 Był taki dzień: 5 kwietnia - felieton 02.50 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Złotopolscy (380): Prekursor - serial obyczajowy 06.25 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.40 Dwójka dzieciom: WOW (5/13): Akcja specjalna - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Telezakupy 07.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Przeboje z repertuaru Hanki Ordonówny - program rozrywkowy 07.45 Dwójka dzieciom: Jak to działa? (4/26): Zabawny jarmark, czyli o pasach i przekładniach - serial animowany 08.05 Doktor Quinn (20/27) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie- magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (312) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Żmudzi - magazyn kulinarny 12.25 Telezakupy 12.45 Święta wojna (213): Piekielny biznes - serial komediowy 13.10 Europa da się lubić: Żandarm w Warszawie - program rozrywkowy 14.05 Lokatorzy (90): Skandal w biały dzień - serial komediowy 14.30 Morskie opowieści (7): Rekiny z wysp Bimini - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 15.05 Gliniarz i prokurator 2 (4/11): Zauroczenie - serial kryminalny 15.50 Twój portfel- magazyn ekonomiczny 16.00 Panorama 16.15 M jak miłość (401) - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość 17.15 Zorro (16/78) - serial przygodowy 17.40 SOS, czyli Sami O Sobie - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (4/13) - serial komediowy 20.00 Przed Mundialem 2006 - Gilette World Cup 20.20 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz Juventus Turyn - Arsenal Londyn 23.00 Panorama 23.15 Biznes 23.20 Sport telegram 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00.40 Alibi na środę: Pozory i złudzenia - thriller, Francja 2003 02.20 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.00 Adam i Ewa (50) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 B-daman (27) - serial animowany 07.55 Miodowe lata: Azor - serial komediowy 08.45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.45 Boston Public (54) - serial komediowy 10.45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Daleko od noszy (22): Ciało zwrotne - serial komediowy 12.30 Samo życie (677) - serial obyczajowy 13.10 Miodowe lata (84): Jajeczko Faberge - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (261) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (102): Układ (1) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Świat według Bundych (159) - serial komediowy 17.05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.05 Pierwsza miłość (262) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (678) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (6): 12 centymetrów zazdrości - serial obyczajowy 21.15 Dziewczyny z drutyny - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.25 Fala zbrodni (48): Robota dla zawodowca - serial sensacyjny, Polska 00.25 Biznes wydarzenia 00.45 Prognoza pogody 00.50 Playboy: Dziewczyna roku 2000 - Jodi Ann Paterson 01.50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 02.50 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu 06.10 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt ) 08.10 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno- dokumentalny (powt.) 08.50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.00 Salon gier - teleturniej 10.50 Na Wspólnej (625) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show (powt.) 13.00 Detektyw Monk (10/16) - serial kryminalny 14.00 Nash Bridges (106/122) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Barwy grzechu (63/160) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesolowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (626) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Dzień próby - dramat kryminalny, USA 2001 00.00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (2/12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 01.15 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 02.20 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.20 Telesklep 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|96x96px 06:35 Echa dnia 06:55 Telekurier 07:25 Książki z górnej półki 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Kronika regionalna 07:50 Wokół nas 07:55 Magazyn morski 08:05 Kątem oka 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Kronika regionalna 16:50 Gość Trójki 17:00 Pomorskie krajobrazy 17:25 Na afiszu 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Unia Twoją szansą 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Wokół nas 18:30 Magazyn reporterów 18:55 Gość Trójki 19:05 Z muzycznego archiwum 19:35 Kątem oka 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22:05 Wokół nas 22:10 Na afiszu 22:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Ziemia niebieska jak pomarańcza – cykl reportaży 23:30 Uśmiech losu – komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 01:10 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 01:35 Kurier 01:50 Studio pogoda 01:55 Kurier sportowy 02:05 Echa dnia 02:25 Zakończenie programu 05:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - magazyn 07:00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 07:55 TV Market 08:25 Pokemon - serial animowany 08:55 Kachorra to ja - telenowela 10:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy 10:30 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 11:00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny 12:00 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 13:00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 13:45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14:45 Muzyczny ring - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Pokemon - serial animowany 15:45 Dekektor - raport Czwórki - magazyn reporterski 16:15 Kachorra to ja - telenowela 17:15 Roseanne - serial komediowy 17:45 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 18:15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 20:00 Komisarz Rex - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Paszport do świata mody - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Dekektor - raport Czwórki - magazyn reporterski 22:35 Przejażdżka z diabłem - western, USA 1999 01:30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02:25 Biznes Wydarzenia 02:55 Aquaz Music Zone - program muzyczny 03:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 04:15 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:40 Zakończenie programu 05.35 Nie ma sprawy (23/39) - serial komediowy 06.25 Telesklep 07.25 Najemnicy (20-ost.) - serial sensacyjny 08.30 Zaklęte serce (41/135) - telenowela 09.20 Ostry dyżur (22/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.15 Akademia policyjna (22/26) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11.15 Telesklep 12.50 Mania grania - teleturniej 13.50 Nie ma sprawy (24/39) - serial komediowy, USA 14.45 Zaklęte serce (42/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.35 Usterka - serial fabularnodokumentalny 16.10 Drew Carey Show (14/26) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (5/24) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (23/48) - serial obyczajowy 18.10 Akademia policyjna (23/26) - serial komediowy, USA 19.10 Drew Carey Show (15/26) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (6/24) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Zawód: Dziennikarz - komediodramat, USA 1994 22.30 Akta zbrodni (9/22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 23.00 Ali G show - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Na ratunek - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 01.30 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 02.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|96x96px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45, Wiadomości 6.30,7.00, 7.30, Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 , Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Budzik - Ilustracje; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Laboratorium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Jest takie miejsce - Papieskie Wadowice.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.13; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Puls; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ze sztuką na ty - Zapomniani pisarze. Groteska wg Romana Jaworskiego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 To nie jest koniec świata - odc. 4; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1047; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 402; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Wieści Polonijne 13:20 Wojtek Siudmak - poza horyzontem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Kochaj mnie - odc.135; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - (64) Zakazane piosenki?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Budzik - Ilustracje; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - Ewelina Flinta; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Cugowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Unijnym traktem - Ogień bez dymu; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i UFO; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1047; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 402; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czarna dziura, czarna góra i siłaczka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 157; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Labirynty kultury - "Złoto"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Po prostu pytam; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i UFO; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1047; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 402; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Czarna dziura, czarna góra i siłaczka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Cugowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 "czym skorupka..." (V Poznańskie Spotkania Targowe - Książka dla Dzieci i Młodzieży); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Jest takie miejsce - Papieskie Wadowice.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|96x96px 6.30 Trudny klient - komedia 8.00 Cinema, cinema (14) 8.30 Mgły wojny: jedenaście lekcji z życia Roberta S. McNamary - film dokumentalny 10.15 Twarz w oknie - dramat 12.05 Podglądając Hollywood (1): Julia Roberts 12.30 Charly - komedia romantyczna 14.05 Dziecięcy świat - film obyczajowy 16.25 Widmo z głębin - thriller 18.00 Gwiezdne wrota 7 (1)- serial SF 18.45 Gwiezdne wrota 7 (2) - serial SF 19.30 Premiera: Historia Brooke Ellison - dramat obyczajowy 21.00 Dziś 13, jutro 30 - komedia, USA 2004 22.35 Słoneczna Ibiza - komedia, Niemcy 2004 0.05 Rzym (6) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 1.00 Wyśnione życie aniołów - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1998 2.50 Zagubiony - thriller, USA 2004 4.15 Zobacz w HBO 4.45 Widmo z głębin - thriller, USA 2005 13:00 Program dnia 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje 13:25 Kino krótkich filmów: Stille nacht, odc. 1; film animowany Wielka Brytania 1988 13:26 Kino krótkich filmów: Stille nacht, odc. 2; film animowany Wielka Brytania 1988 13:29 Kino krótkich filmów: Stille nacht, odc. 3; film animowany Wielka Brytania 1988 13:30 Kino krótkich filmów: Stille nacht, odc. 4; film animowany Wielka Brytania 1988 13:35 Jutro będzie niebo; film obyczajowy Polska 2000; reż.: Jarosław Marszewski; wyk: Krzysztof Pieczyński, Aleksandra Hamkało 15:00 Przystań; film obyczajowy Polska 1997; reż.: Jan Hryniak; wyk: Rafał Królikowski, Maja Ostaszewska 16:15 Bez prądu - Dżem; koncert 17:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny 17:10 Twarzą w twarz z Papieżem; reportaż 18:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny 18:15 Dziecięca pielgrzymka; film dokumentalny 2004 18:55 Studio Kultura, odc. 3; magazyn kulturalny 19:10 Pociąg Warszawa - Rzym; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Pokolenie Jana Pawła II; rozmowa 21:00 Historie miłosne; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1997; reż.: Jerzy Stuhr; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Figura 22:30 Kinoffkino, Magazyn Kina Niezależnego, odc. 9; magazyn filmowy 23:30 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie, Karaoke Kalk, odc. 19; program artystyczny 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 90 seria 19; program artystyczny 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Tymon Tymański & Transistors; koncert 00:25 Strefa alternatywna: Dyskretny urok dyplomacji; film krótkometrażowy USA 1984; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Hell in Paradise; film animowany USA 2005 00:34 Strefa alternatywna: All the things she said; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Midnight Mover; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: All That I Wanted; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: Keep Your Eye On Me; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Diana D; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:55 Strefa alternatywna: Imagine; program muzyczny 01:15 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|96x96px 06:05 Anima Good News 06:10 TELEFILM-Baldini e Simoni 06:30 Tg1 06:45 Unomattina 07:00 Tg1 07:30 Tg1 L.i.s. 08:00 Tg1 09:00 Tg1 09:30 Tg1-Flash 09:35 Linea Verde 10:55 Appuntamento al cinema 11:00 Occhio alla spesa 11:25 Che tempo fa 11:30 Tg1 12:00 La prova del cuoco 13:30 TELEGIORNALE 14:00 Tg1 Economia 14:10 TELEFILM-Le sorelle McLeod 14:55 TELEFILM-Il commissario Rex 15:45 Festa italiana 16:15 La vita in diretta 17:00 Tg1 17:10 Che tempo fa 18:50 L'eredità 20:00 TELEGIORNALE 20:30 Dopo Tg1 20:35 Affari tuoi 21:00 FILM-La vedova della collina-1^ Visione Rai 22:55 Politiche 2006-Tribuna Elettorale 23:55 Tg1 00:00 Porta a porta 01:35 Tg 1 - Notte 02:00 Tg 1 Cinema 02:10 Appuntamento al cinema 02:15 Sottovoce 02:45 RaiEdu- Magazzini Einstein - Lo spettacolo della cultura Lavori in corso Il Museo delle Arti del XXI secolo di Roma 03:15 RAINOTTE 04:55 TELEFILM-Zorro: la scoperta 05:15 Che tempo fa 05:20 Videocomic 05:45 Euronews left|thumb|96x96px 07:00 Random 07:25 Kim Possible 07:45 Gli imbattibili Save Ums 08:00 Cuccioli 08:15 Winx Club 08:40 Juanito Jones 08:55 Sesame English 09:15 La salute in...forma 09:45 RaiEdu-Non è m@i troppo tardi 10:00 Tg2 notizie 10:55 Politiche 2006-Messaggi Autogestiti 11:10 Piazza Grande 13:00 Tg2-Giorno 13:30 Tg2-Costume E Società 13:50 Tg2-Salute 14:00 L'Italia sul Due 15:45 Al Posto tuo 17:15 Politiche 2006-Tribuna Elettorale 17:45 Politiche 2006-Messaggi Autogestiti 18:05 Tg2 Flash L.i.s. 18:10 Rai Tg Sport 18:30 Tg2 18:50 Tg2-10 Minuti 19:00 Music Farm 19:55 Kripto the superdog 20:20 Classici Disney 20:30 Tg2 21:00 Rush Hour - due mine vaganti 23:00 Tg2 23:10 Il tornasole 00:35 Music farm 01:20 RaiSport Motorama 01:50 Ma le stelle stanno a guardare? 01:55 Meteo 2 02:00 Appuntamento al cinema 02:10 RAINOTTE 03:05 Tg2 Salute 03:20 Il mare di notte 03:35 La Rai di Ieri 04:05 Gli occhi dell'Anima 04:10 I nostri problemi 04:15 NET.T.UN.O. - Network per l'Università Ovunque Architettura Tecnica 05:00 Istituzioni di Sociologia 05:45 Tg2 Costume E Società left|thumb|96x96px 06:00 RAI News 24 Morning News 08:05 RaiEdu-La Storia siamo noi 09:05 Verba volant 09:15 Cominciamo bene-Animali e animali e... 09:30 Cominciamo bene-Prima 10:15 Cominciamo bene 12:00 Tg3 - Rai Sport Notizie 12:25 Tg3 Agritre 12:45 Cominciamo bene-Le storie 12:55 Tribuna elettorale 13:45 Messaggi Autogestiti 14:00 Tg Regione 14:20 Tg3 14:50 Tgr Leonardo 15:00 Tgr Neapolis 15:10 Treddi 15:15 I Tofu 15:45 TELEFILM-Grani di pepe 16:15 Tg3 Gt Ragazzi 16:25 Melevisione favole e cartoni 16:35 Melevisione 17:00 Cose dell'altro Geo 17:50 Geo & Geo 18:00 19:00 Tg3 19:30 Tg Regione 20:00 Rai Tg Sport 20:10 Blob 20:30 Un posto al sole 21:00 La Squadra VII 23:05 Tg3 23:10 Tg Regione 23:20 Tg 3 Primo Piano 23:40 Tintoria 00:30 Tg3 00:40 Appuntamento al cinema 00:50 RaiEdu-La Storia siamo noi 01:50 Fuori Orario.Cose (mai) viste 02:00 RAINOTTE CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Unik – film obyczajowy, Francja 2003 10:10 Coronado – film przygodowy, Niemcy/USA 2003 11:45 Bilet do innego świata – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 13:25 Terminal – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 15:40 Festiwal jazzowy w Montrealu 16:40 Autobus odjeżdża o 6.20 – dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1954 18:25 Życie domowe – komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Pamiętnik pisany miłością – melodramat, USA 2005 22:35 Premiera: Portret małej Cossette (2) – film anim., Japonia 2004 23:25 Dziewczyna zsąsiedztwa –komedia, USA 2004 01:20 Dogville – thriller, Dania/Szwecja 2003 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2006 roku